¿Do you know why the sunset is red,Roxas?
by rika-chan777
Summary: Roxas está cada vez más perdido,solo tiene a Axel y apenas recuerda a Xion.Ahora le toca cumplir su promesa,liberar Kingdom Hearts,aunque para ello tenga que superar unas barreras cada vez más díficiles. Basado principalmente en KH:358/2 Days,SPOILERS!


**N.A/: Primer fanfic de Kingdom Hearts,los videojuegos a los que he jugado son KH:Chain of memories,KH:358/2 days y estoy en la mitad de el primero así que las cosas que se son únicamente de lo poco que he jugado,pero cuando acabé el 358/2 Days me sentí en la obligación de escribir un Roxion,me parecce muy difícil conseguir hacer llorar a alguien con un videojuego,y este lo consiguió varias veces,por último solo decir que habrá partes en inglés,alguna frase por ahí sueltecilla,eso es porque es una frase sacada directamente del videojuego y me encantan las voces de los personajes y para distinguirlo lo dejo en inglé,nada más,este es un fanfic con algo de amor pero más bien centrado en la vida de Roxas,espero que os guste y dejeis reviews,un beso.**

* * *

-Roxas...-

Era la primera palabra que Xion había dicho al llegar a la organización,mi nombre. Apenas la conocía de nada,pero algo me decía que ella tenía que ser importante y me sentí orgulloso de que yo fuera la primera palabra que saliera de su boca.

-Xion...-Me repetía ahora en alto a todas horas,soñaba despierto,con ella,con su voz y con su día que pasaba la echaba más de menos y curiosamente recordaba menos cosas de ella,lo único que se mantenía intacto era un trocito de papel blanco en el que yo había puesto nuestros nombres,-Axel,Roxas,Xion.-You're both my best friends,never forget,that's the truth...(los dos sois mis mejores no lo olvides,esa es la verdad...)-,necesitaba eso para seguir allí,para haber vuelto a la organización y para saber qué era lo realmente importante para mí,incluso había aprendido a dibujar,me pasaba las noches pintando,recordando la torre del reloj e intentando dibujarlo,y a nosotros con él. Las otras noches en las que apenas tenía sueño me sumía en algo mucho más difícil,recomponer la cara de Xion,los retazos que de ella habían quedado en mi memoria,pocas imágenes,pocas palabras,solo algo realmente difícil,me empezaba a doler la cabeza con una fuerza que apenas era capaz de soportar y a veces incluso tenía que parar y tumbarme automáticamente en la cama.

-Pero no estoy solo...-,Axel lo era ahora todo para mí,mi único punto de apoyo y el único en el que podía confiar,aunque él ha olvidado completamente a Xion,no sé si es verdad o no,pero si me está mintiendo imagino que tendrá sus razones para hacerlo,digo yo...

Poco más de un año llevaba en la organización,un tiempo que se me hacía extraño de contar,pero lo había memorizada(Got it memorize?).Seguía sin entender muchas cosas,pero la mayoría de ellas creo que quizás nunca llegaré a entenderlas,pero tengo que hacerlo por Xion.-Roxas,I need you to do me a favour,all those hearts that I've captured,Kingdom Hearts...Set them free.(Necesito que me hagas un favor,todos esos corazones que he capturado,Kingdom Hearts...libéralos.)

Pocos recuerdos de ella pasaban por mi cabeza,eran frases,muy cortas,que me había costado mucho retener,me sentía en la obligación de recordarla,de hacer algo por ella,así como ella había hecho tanto por mí y no solo era una obligación,en verdad,tenía una gran esperanza de volver a verla,no sabría explicarlo pero sentía que Xion estaba ahí,esperando a que yo pudiera arreglar las cosas,ese final que heroicamente ella tuvo que aceptar,despidiéndose así de mí y de Axel.

-Hey,Roxas!-,Axel estaba en la puerta mirándome divertido como casi siempre hacía.-Hoy no te veo dibujando,es un poco extraño,¿no crees?-,-La verdad es que hoy me apetecía recapitar,tumbarme un rato y pensar para ordenar mi cabeza-,Era un día de esos en los que no me apetecía hacer gran cosa,miraba por la ventana,Kingdom Hearts a punto de completarse y yo expectante hasta que ese momento llegara.-No me gusta verte así,vayamos a hacer algo-,-La verdad es que no me apetecía nada,pero tampoco era un buen plan quedarme en la habitación todo el rato,asi que yo y Axel tomamos rumbo a Villa Crepúsculo.

Allí habían pasado tantas cosas,soñaba tanto con aquel recuerdos concentrados en un único lugar,tantas peleas contra los sincorazones,tanta gente que recordar y sobretodo tanto sufrimiento y tanta felicidad en una misma plaza.

Axel había ido a por los helados,era muy tarde,pero él estaba completamente seguro de que los iba a a Olette escondida y mirándome desde detrás de una columna,ella me resultaba muy familiar,pero me costaba mucho recordar porqué,la saludé y ella sonrío y se marchó.

Era muy tarde,y Axel no daba llegado,ya era de noche,al principio pensé que Villa Crepúsculo no sería nada sin su atardecer,pero obviamente me equivocaba,sentado desde la parte alta de la torre del reloj podía ver perfectamente todas las estrellas y me quedé pensando si realmente Xion estaría allá arriba o donde demonios podría estar. Cogí el lápiz y la goma y me puse a pintar,ese era el lugar en que compartí más cosas con ella y eso me inspiraba más a la hora de recordarla. Conocía su altura,sus brazos,la capa de la organización,sus botas y la llave espada en una de sus manos,pero no había forma de encontrar el lugar de la boca,los ojos,la nariz,su pelo o tan siquiera de sus orejas.

Me dio la impresión de que llevaba horas dibujando cuando finalmente apareció Axel,con dos helados,él era impresionante si te decía que podía hacer algo,ten por seguro que lo haría.

-¿Cómo pudiste encontrar los helados?-,-Tengo mis contactos jaja,pero el próximo día un poco de hielo,azúcar y sal que estoy reventado,¿Qué haces?-,Axel me miraba ahora,no se sorprendió al verme dibujar,e incluso intentó ayudarme,en vano también.¿Cómo habría sido Xion?,¿Guapa,fea?apuesto a que era muy guapa,¿Tendría el pelo largo o corto?me preguntaba tantas cosas y tenía tan pocas respuestas...


End file.
